


Lost Opportunity

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: ATTENTION! The following story contains a SPOILER concerning Star Wars: The Last Jedi.





	Lost Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! The following story contains a SPOILER concerning Star Wars: The Last Jedi.

Hux can't believe what he's seeing. The Supreme Leader, the man to whom he wanted to be favorite is dead. How could this be? Snoke was so strong. Bending all to his will. His charisma was immense. But there was something else. When Snoke was sitting on his throne all people looked with fear at him. And now? Dead, simply dead.

Hux looks with disgust at the corpse. The chest lies at the floor and the lower body is still sitting on the throne. The Supreme Leader's severed left hand is still laying on the armrest. The General looks at Snoke's face and sees the tongue halfway out of the mouth.  
Suddenly the lower body slide down from the throne and lands with a thump on the floor.  
Hux remembers how the Supreme Leader treated him in front of his subordinates. How he was thrown to the ground and how his lower lip was bleeding when he was dragged over the polished floor of the Star Destroyer. Somehow Snoke deserves his fate.  
And then a thought strikes him.  
He could be Supreme Leader.  
Supreme Leader Hux - how this sounds.  
A bastard will be the ruler of the galaxy. All would see that he's able to greatness.

Then his gaze falls at Kylo Ren, who's laying on the floor.  
Unconscious.  
Defenseless.  
His rival.  
It's the chance to settle the issue once and for all.  
Hux is about to grab his blaster. He's about to end Ren's life.  
But before he can even touch the weapon, Ren regains conscious.  
It's too late. The opportunity for seizing power seems lost, but maybe the final chapter has not yet been written.


End file.
